


Girl Geek

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [15]
Category: Jericho
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather tends to babble when she gets nervous. And Jake Green brings out the worst in her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Geek

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Forever Never](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/27/forever-never/). Thanks to Tanaqui for the beta, and [sgafan](http://sgafan.livejournal.com/) for Americanizing certain terms... Part of [Awesome!Jakeverse](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/23/awesomejakeverse-master-post/), the shared post-season 2 verse being written by Scribbler and Tanaqui.

_Watch out for giant irradiated ants…._

What the heck had she been thinking? Heather couldn’t believe she’d actually said what she did. Of all the dorky things she could’ve come up with, she had to pick _that_? What nitwit kisses a guy, and then tells him to be careful about irradiated ants, of all things? God, Jake must think her an absolute goofball right about now.

As she walked away, Heather could feel his gaze following her. She didn’t dare look back, afraid of what she might see in his face, and she half-prayed for the ground to open up beneath her feet and swallow her.

_Giant irradiated…._

If she hadn’t already blown her chances with that abrupt kiss (which, for all she’d clearly surprised him, had ended feeling rather better than nice), she’d certainly done it with the follow-up. After _that_, there was no way Jake Green would ever see her as anything but a geeky school teacher who happened to be handy with tools.

_Way to go, Lisinski…!_

o0o

The uncertainty was the worst. Not knowing if Jake was okay. Not knowing if he and Eric would return with the medicine in time. Not knowing if they would return at all….

The ice she’d concocted was slowly melting in the bowls downstairs, the effects of the ammonium nitrate long since having worn off, and Johnston’s labored breathing marked the passing of each second.

Watching Gail struggling desperately to hold herself together, despite her fears…. Seeing April pacing on the landing, frustration at not being able to do anything visible in her hunched shoulders and stiff back…. With nothing to do but wait, Heather was starting to feel like an intruder.

Yet she couldn’t leave, couldn’t go home. Not until she knew that Jake was all right. Not until she knew that asking him to watch out for giant irradiated ants was _not_ going to be the last thing she’d ever say to him.

The sound of an engine growling made her lift her head. It grew louder as it came closer, until it cut off right in front of the house. She met Emily’s gaze. Emily nodded— _It’s them—_and some of the weight dropped off of Heather’s shoulders.

A moment later, Eric and Jake raced up the stairs past them, barely acknowledging her or Emily, with a stranger dressed in scrubs on their heels.

Heather watched them go, feeling more hopeful than she had for hours. And if the situation with Johnston hadn’t been so serious, she’d have laughed: leave it to Jake to go for antibiotics, and return with a doctor….

Maybe he’d _get_ the giant irradiated ants one day too….


End file.
